


old flame

by shmesco



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding, hi i'm new here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmesco/pseuds/shmesco
Summary: "Are you seeing anyone, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"Shortly after their transfer from East City to Central, Mustang's unit spends some time to get to know each other better, but Riza Hawkeye proves to be a tough case to crack.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	old flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/gifts), [dimpleddarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleddarling/gifts).



> i haven't written fanfic since i was THIRTEEN and now i'm... a lot older than that. i also did not beta this so please be gentle with your feedback :')
> 
> anyway this is a gift for both fullmetalscully and chai_and_coffee... i borrowed (stole) the drinking game idea from chai_and_coffee's hawkeye's anatomy, so hopefully it's okay that i played in your sandbox! thank you both for sharing your wonderful works and all the royai content. i am so grateful <333
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!

“Are you seeing anyone, Lieutenant Hawkeye?”

Havoc burst out laughing. Breda shook his head, pouring a shot.

“According to the military handbook, the fraternization regulations strictly prohibit—” Falman recited.

“No, not like that!” Fuery rushed, growing pink. “ _Trust me_ , not like that. I was just curious…”

“And I’m laughing because you’re not going to get an answer out of her,” Havoc chuckled, passing the shot Breda poured to Hawkeye. “Drink up, Lieutenant.”

Hawkeye contemplated the small glass in front of her before lifting her head toward Fuery. “I’m not dating anyone at the moment,” she answered.

“ _What!_ Okay, okay, my turn,” Havoc said. “What’s your favorite _position_ , Hawkeye?”

“You’re going to waste your question on that?” Breda muttered.

Hawkeye glared at Havoc. “Sniper,” she threatened.

“Ah, come on, you know what I mean,” Havoc scoffed, leaning back in his seat. “If you’re not going to answer the question, take a shot. Them’s the rules.”

Without releasing her glare on him, Hawkeye emptied the small glass in front of her. Havoc whooped and began pouring her another.

Roy watched the scene in front of him unfold in a stupor. The team he had hand-picked to accompany his transfer to Central were sitting around Jean Havoc’s kitchen table—“to get to know each other better; you know, hang out and shoot the shit,” as Havoc had so eloquently put it. Drinks, small talk, and card games had devolved and wandered into more dangerous territory.

He sipped his beer, quietly observing his subordinates grill each other.

“Come to think of it, I can’t seem to recall ever seeing Lieutenant Hawkeye with a romantic partner…” Falman murmured. “Lieutenant, how many boyfriends have you had?”

Roy sputtered out a bit of his drink. _Smooth, Mustang_ , he chastised himself. He nervously raised his beer back to his lips. Other than that egregious gaffe, no one here had any reason to believe Roy and Riza could have had any sort of history together. No one knew they were childhood best friends, each other’s first and only lover—

 _Play it cool,_ he thought, his heart pounding in his chest, blood thundering in his ears. _She won’t give anything away._

Hawkeye let out a little frustrated sigh and took another shot, completely avoiding Roy’s gaze. Though he wasn’t getting any information, Havoc seemed absolutely giddy at the way things were going.

“Is this really the best activity for us to be engaged in?” Roy pressed lightly. “I think you’re just sore about losing at poker—”

“Well, Chief, the way I see it, if we’re not answering specific questions, we’re getting loosened up and we’ll share a bit more anyway,” Havoc responded jovially, winking. “Breda! You’re up. Got a question for the Lieutenant?”

“Well…” Breda began slowly. “How many _girlfriends_ have you had, Hawkeye?”

Cheers erupted as Hawkeye grumbled, reaching for the bottle of whiskey to pour herself another shot.

“That’s not ‘none’!” Havoc exclaimed as Hawkeye downed her third shot. “Colonel? Got a burning question for your trusty right-hand woman?”

Roy gawked at Riza, his beer glass forgotten in his hand. No response for boyfriends _or_ girlfriends? Perhaps she wasn’t his sweet, loyal Riza, covering for them both. How much had time changed her? Maybe he didn’t know the woman sitting in front of him after all.

“Wh...what’s your favorite color?” Roy stumbled, watching as Riza immediately took another shot.

She set the glass down slowly and then looked up. Silence covered the room, all eyes on Hawkeye.

“It appears I didn’t really listen to the question,” she mumbled, cheeks flushed.

The table erupted into laughter. In the ruckus, Riza met Roy’s eyes. Her face darkened and she excused herself to get a glass of water.

Roy’s mind reeled as he processed the night’s events. He’d already been making the life-changing adjustment to life in Central, and now… where were things with Riza—no, the Lieutenant? He tried to calm himself. They were still friends, colleagues, at the very least… she had promised to follow him into hell, for god’s sake. She was steadfast and strong-willed. She had chosen this life, had chosen to follow him, had chosen to support _his_ dream.

“Chief?” Havoc pressed.

Roy’s thoughts returned to the room. “Hm?”

“It’s Hawkeye’s turn to ask _you_ a question.”

“Sir…” Hawkeye began.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit—_

“…do you think you’ll ever turn in your paperwork on time?”

Easy laughter overtook the table. Normalcy was restored, for now.

—

“Thank you for the ride home, sir,” Riza said, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Of course,” Roy replied casually. “It wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me to allow a young lady to walk around this late at night in such a state.”

Riza snorted, buckling her seatbelt. “ _In such a state_ ,” she repeated quietly. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “I suppose you’re right. I imagine my aim is compromised.”

“We couldn’t have the Hawk’s Eye tarnishing her stellar record,” Roy joked.

“Mm,” Riza replied, her eyes remaining closed.

A comfortable silence descended as Roy ruminated on the evening. It really was a good group he’d put together, and they would work well together. They’d played hard tonight, though Roy trusted all of them from experience and he knew they would work even harder.

“I think we’re here,” Roy said, turning a corner. Riza stirred next to him. “Where should I park?”

“Jus’ pull up to the front, I’ll get out,” Riza slurred.

 _The alcohol is catching up with her_ , he thought, quickly calculating just how much she’d had to drink. “It’s no trouble. I’ll park and walk you up,” Roy offered, pulling up next to the apartment building and putting the car in park. “I’ll say hello to Black Hayate.”

“Yes, sir,” she responded, getting out of the car. _Well, that was easier than expected._

He followed her up the stairs, hand hovering over the small of her back. He watched the hair in her clip sway with each step, her flaxen strands reflecting and bouncing light from the hallway sconces.

Roy marveled at the woman in front of him. She’d entrusted his back to him, a couple of times. He hadn’t been able to look at it—really look at it—in a while.

“’S this one,” Riza announced, as though Black Hayate’s pawing at the door hadn’t already confirmed that. “Forgive me, sir, it’s messy; I haven’t had time to unpack yet.”

“That’s quite alright,” Roy replied.

Riza started to turn around to face him, and then quickly changed course.

“Bathroom,” she said, abruptly exiting the room.

That left Roy in the hallway and Hayate in the entryway, the front door open.

“Hey, boy,” he murmured, crouching down to scratch Hayate behind the ears. Upon hearing the muffled sounds of retching coming from the bathroom, Roy quietly entered and shut the front door behind him.

“Alright, Hayate, your master must have done some unpacking… where’d she put glasses?” he said, wandering into the kitchen. Hayate dutifully followed him. “Let’s get her some water, shall we?”

Even Riza’s move mess was still quite organized, Roy chuckled to himself. Boxes were all clearly labeled according to their rooms and contents and were all generally where they were supposed to be. The bare essentials had all been put away. He located a glass in the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. He superficially looked through other boxes that were easy to locate, but deduced any medications had probably gone into the bathroom where Riza was. Just the water was all he could do for now.

He heard the toilet flush and then Riza pad out of the bathroom. The footsteps stopped. 

“Lieutenant Hawkeye?” he called out. No response. She wasn’t going to come out to the kitchen.

Roy picked up the glass of water and tread quietly over to her bedroom.

“Lieutenant? Everything okay?” he said, pushing the bedroom door slightly more open. He poked his head inside. Riza was lying on her bed, back to the door, motionless.

“I got you some water… I’ll leave the glass on your nightstand,” he said. As he pushed the door open to enter, light flooded the room and illuminated her form. Roy froze. Just feet away from him—so close he could lean over and touch it—was the familiar alchemy array, marred by burn marks and almost completely exposed except for the bra strap dividing it in two. He stared—he wasn’t sure for how long—watching it come to life as Riza slowly breathed in and out, in and out, in and out.

As silently as possible, he set the water glass down on her nightstand and went to shut her door.

“I’ve only had one boyfriend,” she said softly from the bed. Roy grasped the doorknob.

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Lieutenant Hawkeye,” he said.

“I’ve only had one boyfriend,” she repeated, voice wavering. “You know who it is.”

Yes. I do.

“I’ve never had a girlfriend, either. I’ve never even been on a real date.” Her voice broke and she sniffled. “How could I? I could never show anyone…”

Roy’s grip on the doorknob softened, and he turned around to look at her again. She hadn’t moved from her position, still facing away from him.

“I’ve always wondered if things would have worked out between me and Elizabeth,” Roy said, as though he were offering advice. “I don’t know if the time is right now for either of us, but… I think she might be The One. I hope she’d be willing to give me another chance someday. Maybe that first boyfriend of yours is still waiting for you, too.”

Riza shifted and turned to look at Roy.

“Black,” she said softly, looking into his eyes.

“What’s that?” Roy asked, furrowing his brow a bit.

“My favorite color. It’s black.”

She gave him a small smile, and his heart fluttered in his chest. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Good night, Lieutenant.”

“Good night, sir.”


End file.
